The Gabrielle
by azureafrica
Summary: A new adventure for the Frog Brothers and Sam. A new enemy and the addition of a new O/C character, tale mainly told from her point of view. Rated T for language, temporarily on hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own the Lost Boys or its character._

_Please review! I'm dieing to know how my writing is and what you all think. This is gonna be kind of a long story so thanks to all of you who decide to stick with it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I walked down the board walk, waiting for something to catch my eye. There were punk rockers with tattoos and piercings, preppy girls with their jock boyfriends, even a couple of kids my age in army fatigues and combat boots. I watched the latter group walk around, they seemed so wary and I had to wonder who they expected to be attacked by.

"Hey, guys!" I heard someone call and then a boy with an easy smile and a blue windbreaker bounced up to the two boys I had been watching. I could tell he was trying to interest them in something behind him and the dark haired one seemed ready to go, but not the other one. The blonde was so serious, back straight, shoulders stiff. He surveyed the world with a gravity that most teenagers didn't possess, like he had a lot of responsibility resting on him but he was proud of it.

He turned in my direction and as he did the light fell just perfectly on him, creating many drastic contrasts with the shadows that lingered on his face. It looked so far away, removed from the boardwalk and I instinctively pulled my camera up to my eye and snapped the picture.

He locked eyes with me and his face hardened. He tapped his two cohorts on the arm and they both turned to stare at me as well. They looked like a modern version of the three musketeers. I snapped another picture and smiled at them all, a small friendly smile. Only the one in the blue windbreaker smiled back. The blonde one was just so serious, his very ere demanded respect but it just made me want to tease him until he smiled. At this thought _my_ smiled turned the littlest bit evil. They started to move towards me and I turned, throwing a last look over my shoulder before moving into the crowd.

I headed for the bathroom on the other side of the crowd, knowing they couldn't fallow me in there. Just as I pushed the door open I looked back and caught the eye of the blonde boy. His face was as hard and cold as anything I had ever seen. I don't know what came over me exactly but I winked at him just before the door closed. I knew he would wonder about who I was and why I had taken his picture and I knew not knowing would drive him crazy and this made me giggle quietly. I had no idea how I knew so much about a guy I had never met and I pondered this as I moved hastily across the tile floor.

* * *

><p>The girl winked at Edgar Frog just before she disappeared into the bathroom. He growled in frustration as he pushed the door open a couple seconds behind her.<p>

"Ed…" Allen grunted in protest of his entering the women's restroom.

He ignored him and walked in. There was no one there. He scanned the entire room twice and even checked under the stalls but still nothing. It was like she had just evaporated into thin air. He huffed out a breath of irritation and walked back out to rejoin Allen and Sam.

Who was that auburn haired girl with the camera? What did she want with him? She had been wearing jeans and a green t-shirt with eye make up to match and Edgar promised himself he would not forget her face.

* * *

><p>I was standing just below the bathroom window trying to smother my laughter as I heard the door slam for the second time. I had been clutching my camera to my chest but I slowly let my hands fall to my sides as I sighed in relief that they had not found me or done anything to it. The camera had become like an extension of my arm since I had gotten it a week ago and now it had become even more precious because of the pictures inside. I couldn't wait to get them developed and see how that one of just the blonde had turned out. I went home to see if I had scrounged up enough money yet to get the film developed and buy more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two days since I'd seen the blonde boy and his friends and I was walking around the boardwalk again. It had a strange beauty to it at night and I told myself that that was why I was there. Not to see the guy. Just too take pictures. Righhttt… I kept my eyes moving and snapped a couple of pictures of the Farris wheel and a guy with a ferret on his shoulder but after a while I admitted my heart just wasn't in it and I sighed.

I walked down a side street, away from the people and back towards my house. I felt dejected. _But why?_ I asked myself. _It's not like you know him or anything. Just because you took his picture and felt like you knew him doesn't mean he thought a thing about you after you left. Move on already._ I sighed out a puff of air and then gasped it back in when a hand shot out of an alley, grabbed me and pulled me into the darkness.

I was pressed up against someone's chest with one of their arms wrapped around me and the other hand covering my mouth. I guessed he was around my age from the marginally narrow chest pressed against my back and the fact that he wasn't much taller than me. My heart raced and I sucked in as much air as I could manage in preparation to scream despite his hand.

I felt breath against my ear before I heard him whisper. "If you want to live don't scream and don't struggle."

"Screw you!" I tried to tell him but his hand clamped tighter over my mouth.

"You were being followed. Be quiet and still and he might not find us."

_Unless you were the one following me and this is just a clever ploy to get me to come with you without a fuss. _I thought. I nodded though, he might have been telling the truth. _If he wants me to go anywhere though, I'll scream._ He let me go and stepped back. When I turned to look at him we both stared in disbelief. It was the blonde guy from two nights ago!

His face hardened again and his eyes showed deep suspicion. "Who are you? Why did you take my picture? Are you in league with them?" He whispered fiercely.

"Who are you?" I countered. "Why did you grab me? And who are 'they'?"

He glared at me.

I glared right back.

"You were being followed by one of the same…. People who are after me." He told me through clenched teeth. Great, I'd fallen for a crazy person. "I figured I couldn't exactly let him kill you but now I'm beginning to wonder if this all isn't just some giant plot that started with you taking my picture."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms in disbelief. "People are after you?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and stared.

"What kind of people?"

He snorted. "As if you don't already know."

Huh. Can we say paranoia? "What's your name?"

He shook his head in disgust and looked away from me. I saw his eyes widen and instinctively flattened myself against the wall in the same moment he did. A man in a suit with a dark pony tail and a fedora was walking down the street whistling and swinging an umbrella. As he walked past our hiding place I could see that he had light colored eyes and a handle bar mustache. I could feel darkness emanating from this man, there was something not right about him. I shuddered as he passed us and prayed he would keep walking. As if he had heard my thoughts his footsteps stopped.

I looked over and met Blondie's eyes. "_Who?_" I mouthed silently but he slowly put a finger to his lips. After a pause when neither of us so much as breathed the footsteps started again and then slowly receded. I let out a shaky breath and looked over at the blonde again. I felt like the air was somehow tainted with man in the fedora's presence. It pressed on me, like feathers gently trying to get inside my mind but I brushed it off, after all the blonde didn't seem all that affected.

"Who is he?" I whispered.

"He's-" He started to tell me but was cut off by another voice coming from behind us.

"Well well well, if it isn't Edgar Frog…" Drawled the voice. We whipped around and saw Fedora Man. "And I see if you found my next meal." He leered at me and took a step towards us. Shit.

I had no idea what I was doing but my instincts were screaming at me that we had to get out of here so I started talking. "Edgar Frog? No I'm sorry, I think you have us confused with someone else." I smiled brightly at him. "I'm Sarah and this is my boyfriend William. We were just on our way to our car actually, and we're late for a dinner with my parents so if you'll excuse us." My smile turned apologetic as I grabbed Edgar's hand and tried to pull him past Fedora Man.

That turned out to be a mistake. As I came up alongside him his arm shot out and I found my neck griped by his long somewhat boney fingers. I gasped and grabbed his arm with both of mine to keep from strangling as he lifted me completely off the ground.

"You are such a little liar!" He chuckled delightedly. "But if I didn't know better I might have believed you. I might just keep you around after all."

I glared into his eyes. His strength was not normal and it scared the hell out of me but I did not appreciate being taken for granted. I began writhing madly in his grip, kicking and squirming like crazy.

"Wha-hat?" He asked beginning to laugh, that is until one of my feet connected squarely with the very sensitive organ between his legs. Then the laugh died in his throat and he gasped and threw me against the wall of the alley. "Bitch." He wheezed as he staggered and bent double.

My vision momentarily went black as I fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. I focused solely on sucking in oxygen as I rolled onto my hands and knees, pain running through my back and shoulders. I staggered to my feet still trying to breathe and gently rested the bag I had been carrying on the ground. Luckily my camera was safely tucked away inside and hadn't broken.

I looked over and saw Fedora Man had pinned the blonde- Edgar, to the ground and the only thing that separated them was a sharp piece of wood. My legs were a bit shaky under me but I wobbled over to the other wall and grabbed a convenient piece of pipe laying there. Heaving it over my shoulder I swung it at Fedora. It connected squarely with his head and caused him to roll off of Edgar. It was his turn to stagger to his feet now, holding his head.

He looked at me and his eyes held shock. "Ouch! That fucking hurt!"

"Good!" I told him. His expression turned to one of rage then his entire face morphed and contorted, his eyes turned red and he lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. I was so shocked I didn't have time to prevent him from sinking his teeth into my shoulder. The pain was sharp and I cried out, I could feel the blood being sucked out of me slowly. Then there was a hiss and Fedora jerked back from me suddenly. I could see his face in the moonlight, there were ever widening burn marks on his face and it looked like he had been hit with some kind of acid. Before I could blink he had disappeared and Edgar was by my side, tucking a water pistol into his waist band. My night was getting stranger by the minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You ok?" asked Edgar's gruff voice.

"I just got my ass kicked and was munched on by a freak in a dark alley. I'm just dandy." I told him sarcastically. "I'm Katrina by the way. What the hell was he?"

"Vampire." Edgar grunted as he pulled out a piece of cloth from his bag and pressed it to my shoulder, presumably to stop the bleeding but it also shot pain all own my arm. His fingers brushed my skin and a jolt of electricity went through me at his touch.

"I think he missed then." I mumbled. I was beginning to feel a little bit dizzy. _Get hold of yourself,_ I mentally scolded myself._ It's not that exciting that he touched you!_ But was that the reason?

He looked at me blankly so I gestured to my shoulder. "Aren't vampires supposed to o for the throat?"

He frowned and helped me up. My hand tingled where he touched it and I swayed. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I wondered silently.

"I should probably stitch that up before you bleed much more."

I nodded weakly and followed him back towards the board walk after grabbing my bag. He had to help support me when we got back into the throng of people and I fell against a wall.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"I think- Things are- I don't know. I feel…. Funny." That was an understatement. My surroundings were coming in and out of focus too fast, I couldn't keep up. I was pretty sure my eyes were bugging out of my head as I tried to cope. The noises were too loud, I could hear every sound but none of them made any sense to my boggled brain. Could vampires poison someone with a bite? I felt my body begin to shake and I clamped down on my muscles, reducing it to only small shivers. I didn't want to draw any more attention to us then I already was. I tried to only focus on making myself walk normally and following Edgar's guiding arm. My shoulder felt like it was on fire.

"Here." I heard him say through all the noises and we turned a corner. Bright lights, so many small colors, cement floors. Were we in a shop on the board walk? We turned again and the colors turned into darker browns. Briefly I saw a small cot, and then I was sitting on it. There were other faces around me, three of them in total. I couldn't contain the shivers any more so I curled up in a ball on my side as they got bigger; I was practically having a seizure….

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, panic clear in his voice as he watched Katrina's body convulse on the small cot in the back room of the Frog brothers comic book store.

"What happened?" Allen asked calmly as he got out the first aid kit.

"Elijah was stalking her. I tried to get her away from him but he found us and attacked. I drove him off with holy water but not before he had the chance to bite her." Edgar's lip curled back in self disgust, he had tried to save an innocent and all he'd don was gotten her bitten.

"Who is she?" Sam wondered aloud.

"She said her name was Katrina." Edgar remarked. "Elijah said something to me to me when we were fighting, he said 'I'll come for her, she's mine now. You can't have her.' Sounded like he meant to turn her."

"Maybe we can use her to lure him to us then. What's her connection to him? Was she just some freak who liked vampire hickies or is she some sick kind of chick who screws around with vamps?" Allen said as he stared intently at the girl.

"Fuck. You." She spit at him between spasms.

There was a pause as they all realized she could hear them then Edgar took charge. "Either way we won't find out if she bleeds to death." And he grabbed the needle and thread.

"Wait, what's that? Coming out of the bite?" Allen pointed. They all stared as an opaque liquid began to ooze out of the torn flesh close to her neck. When it stopped so did her convulsions and she slumped on the cot with her eyes closed, apparently passes out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I drifted serenely in the dark, there was no pain, I didn't have to deal with things. I wanted to stay forever, it was so peaceful… But, wait no, that wasn't right. This wasn't real; in reality I was surrounded by guys I did not know who thought I was fucking vampires! I didn't remember a lot before the blackness but I remembered that comment. I struggled and fought my way out of the blackness, bolting up right and looking around me widely. I was still in the brown room on the cot. The three guys were there too, and all of them staring at me.

I locked eyes with the blonde, Edgar, that's right. I knew he didn't mean me any harm and his presence made me want to relax but I didn't know about the other two and my adrenaline levels were spiked. Funny how waking up after a vampire attack will do that to you. _Holy crap,_ I thought._ I was attacked by a vampire, and he tried to freaking eat me! _

"Where am I?" I demanded. "What time is it?" I glanced down at my shoulder and saw it had been neatly stitched up, barely even bleeding.

"Oh, don't worry," Said Blue Windbreaker. "We sewed you up. You should be fine." He smiled at me but I didn't return it. I had learned over the years that when people helped you out they normally wanted something in return, and it normally wasn't something nice. My eyes darted between the three of them; if I was quick I could get out the door before they grabbed me. When I had first seen these people on the boardwalk I had wanted get to know them, they even seemed nice. Being trapped in a room by them, all alone, was a very different story.

I surreptitiously reached down and grabbed the strap of my bag which was sitting on the floor next to me. Edgar saw me and forestalled my leaving by answering one of my questions.

"It's 12:36 in the morning." He told me.

"And you're in the back room of our comic book shop." The dark haired one told me.

"And…. Who exactly are you?" I asked glancing between the three of them.

"Edgar-" Edgar started.

"Allen-" The dark haired one interrupted but Edgar continued with a slight glare at him.

"-Frog. And this is Sam Emerson." He gestured at Blue Windbreaker who smiled again and I returned it with a tiny, thin lipped one of my own. He was so cheerful it was a little bit infectious.

"And why…" I didn't quite know how to phrase my next question but I tried anyway. "What was that guy last night and how did you know how to deal with him?" My attention shifted back to Edgar and I felt almost as if I was falling as I looked into his eyes.

I almost lost the first part of his sentence when he replied. "That was a vampire named Elijah. We've been trying to stake him for some time now but… No such luck."

There was a swirl of questions running through my mind and I raised my eyebrows as I tried to sort out which ones to ask first.

"Here," Edgar thrust a comic book into my lap. "This might help explain things."

I gave it a cursory glance, noting that it said 'Destroy All Vampires', before voicing the most pressing question on my mind. "So what's that got to do with me?" The question that would determine whether or not I would have to run or if I could stay put. I hoped they didn't want too much from me, my shoulder was beginning to ache and, to make things more complicated, I was beginning to like this trio of odd boys.

"Honestly, we don't know." Allen informed me. "You don't know him in anyway?"

I let my eyes bore into him as I recalled the comment I had heard earlier about me 'screwing around with vamps.' "No, I have never seen him, or anyone like him, before in my life." I told him coldly. They seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Then why…" Sam started but trailed off eyes going unfocused as he apparently sank deep into his thoughts.

"The why did he try to eat me?" I asked, finishing the sentence he had abandoned.

Edgar shrugged. "You were alone in a dark street, isn't that enough? Although that doesn't explain why he said you were his and that he would come back for you."

My body went numb at this news. He was coming back? "What do I do if he comes back then?"


End file.
